


Angel With A Hallpass

by parallelanprincess



Series: What Is A Legacy? (Monster High, You Sent For Me) [7]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, Femslash, Hair Braiding, Post Boo York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood has a special assignment for Rochelle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ....guess who found another old half finished draft lying around??

Finals signaled that part of the year when ghouls and mansters decided to get serious about their studies or spend the next decade repeating tenth grade. For students with extended lifespans finals were met with complete apathy. Their graduation requirements were far stricter and complex than their peers. Naturally this meant that a large portion of the vampire student body skipped finals week in favor of hanging out at the Maul. With vampire-werewolf relations vastly improving over the last few years, werewolves often joined their winged brethren in skipping school. A popular saying was “So goes the vampires, so goes the world.” On the first day of finals week, one-third of Monster High's students were absent.

Headmistress Bloodgood was understandably not amused. According to the Board of Deaducation she could not force students to attend classes. There were far too many influential families whose heirs were enrolled, certain policies could not be enacted lest she incur the wrath of the PTA and lose their generous donations. Bloodgood detested truancy and was prepare to take whatever limited measures she could to further the academic success of her charges.

Any movement that calls for drastic change requires a figurehead. Someone to stand at the forefront and lead the charge for a better tomorrow. Frankie Stein was the obvious choice. Popular, influential, and well mannered, the Stein girl could whip the masses in the shape with a well timed smile and spark of her neckbolts. The problem was that Miss Stein often accompanied her friends on the unofficial 'finals skip day'. Bloodgood wasn't entirely sure that Frankie wasn't the one organizing the mass exodus. No, for this she was going to have to think outside the box.

* * *

 

 

 

“Ms. Goyle, I'm glad you could make it. Please have a seat,” Bloodgood instructed the gargoyle.

At the tender age of 415, Rochelle was one of the oldest students enrolled. An exchange student from Scaris School of Scares, Rochelle was a purebred gargoyle through and through. Her steadfast attitude and unwavering focus quickly earned her a spot on the Honor Scroll. Constantly surveying her classmates and correcting their inappropriate behaviors made her a necessary recruit.

“Madam Bloodgood, I do not understand why you have summoned me. Have I failed in my duties?” Rochelle asked.

Bloodgood put her head back on her shoulders, a sign that this was a serious discussion. Rochelle sat up straighter as a result. In the old days Bloodgood relied on fear to bring her students in to line. Back then she patrolled the halls on Nightmare and never removed her head. While it did wonders gaining the approval of the older families, it was terrible for morale as students were too intimidated by her to reach out for help. Much had changed in the last three hundred years.

“Quite the opposite. Your performance has been so outstanding that I wish to give a new assignment. As you are aware, finals begin exactly one week from today. It has come to my attention that a large percentage of your classmates will find themselves....too occupied to attend school. My mission for you is to launch a campaign to ensure that as many students as possible be present for their final exam. Monster High depends on it,” Bloodgood said.  
“It would do me a great honor to carry this out, Madam. Thank you for placing your faith in me,” Rochelle said with a salute.

Bloodgood suppressed a chuckle. Yes, she chose well. The youth were always so eager to prove themselves.

“Very well, you are dismissed.”

Rochelle gave a final curtsy before leaving. Bloodgood reclined in her chair. That was one problem taken care of. Now to deal with the hundreds of other small fires that needed putting out. Ghoulia still needed to close that time portal, Toralei was one suspension away from being expelled, and there was always the ongoing search for Hexiciah in the catacombs. She wondered if she could hire a student to be her personal secretary. The exchange students were always looking for work...


	2. Chapter 2

“Sounds like quite the dilemma,” Robecca said.

Rochelle sat between her legs as Robecca braided her hair. They were in Robecca's room, the British ghoul sitting on the edge of the bed as she ran a comb through Rochelle's hair. She lived in the section of Miss Kindergrubber's manor that used to be a boarding house. Kindergrubber didn't charge her for room and board meaning Robecca's only expenses were her daily maintenance. Since gears and oil didn't pay for themselves, she worked at the Coffin Bean after school. This was one of the rare occasions Robecca had the day off and she wanted to spend it with her ghoulfriend.

“Madam entrusted me with this assignment. I shall not disappoint her. Every monster deserves a quality education. I merely have to convince the others to see reason,” Rochelle said.

“Don't get me wrong, love. No doubt about it that you'll manage to get their wheels spinning. Only question is how. And stop leaning forward so much! I can't reach your scalp when you do that.”

Rochelle complied, she rested her head on Robecca's leg. The smooth, metallic structure felt amazing against her skin. Cold and sleek like cooper shingles. Her robotic beauty whose imagination sparked like a lightning rod on a stormy night. Rochelle always needed to be gentle when touching Robecca. Too much pressure might result in scratches, cracks, or worst of all dents. For years, she longed for a partner who would not flinch when she tried to hug or caress them.

Robecca only made notes on how to further reinforce her frame before jumping into her arms. The robotic ghoul was very physically affectionate and never missed a chance to touch Rochelle in any way possible. Thus there were moments such as these when Rochelle took advantage of her monstrous nature and sat still as a statute.

“Tardiness is one thing, but truancy is unforgivable,” Rochelle said.

“And what exactly do you call the misadventures of Frankie and company then?” Robecca asked.

“...unauthorized field trips. According to my sources they are the masterminds behind the skipping. Everyone always wants to tag along. They fail to realize how dangerous things are. Scaris was..daunting.”

Rochelle's last partner had been imprisoned for months before they managed to rescue them. The experience left Garrot shaken. He was unwilling to continue his career in the fashion world. He was unwilling to continue a long distance relationship. Rochelle was a reminder of all his mistakes, of everything he lost while being Ghostier's slave. The famous designer may have faded but her spirit still haunted Garrot's every waking moment. Rochelle hoped that his recovery in New Goreleans was going well. His latest letter mentioned a siren he was growing rather found of. He deserved to find happiness with another as she had.

“Indeed. As was Hauntlywood and Boo York and the catacombs. Frankie really does get around doesn't she? Chin up, my darling. I've yet to see a problem that you couldn't solve. And...Finished!”

Robecca picked up a mirror to show her ghoulfriend. She had separated Rochelle's multi-toned hair into two french braids. The few streaks of blue in Rochelle's hair stood out even more in this style.

“ _Magnifique_! _Merci_ , _mon ange_!” Rochelle stood up suddenly causing Robecca to fall back onto the bed. Rochelle carefully crawled on top of her and began smothering her copper cheeks in kisses.

“Someone's feeling rowdy. Careful, we don't want to break the bed like last time. I assume this means we're having a sleepover?”

Something clicked in Rochelle's mind. A sleepover. A way to get students to stay at school during exam week. Oh, her beloved truly was a genius among monsters. It was the perfect idea. Madam would be so pleased with her.

“ _Je t'aime_ , Robecca.”

“Aw, I love ya too, darling.”


End file.
